


Codename: Rachel Young

by WhoIsSimple



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family Secrets, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Third Person Limited, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoIsSimple/pseuds/WhoIsSimple
Summary: Annie Evans is your run-of-the-mill high school student. She's on the soccer team, she's joined the band, she's passing her classes, and she tends to keep her head down.  However, that doesn't stop her mostly outgoing personality from jumping on the opportunity to meet the transfer student that's appeared in her classes.Rachel Young has just transferred to her new school. Unbeknownst to everyone else around her, her transfer to the school has a rather dark reason behind it. No one knows anything about her.As rumors spread about this outsider, how will everyone else react?When this outsider meets outgoing, what will happen?





	Codename: Rachel Young

The girl stood in front of the door. The door that would change her future. The door that declined her having a normal life. She stared at the old wooden object, taking notice of the indents, holes, and slashes in the frame. Taking a large breath in, she pushed open the door. 

The difference between the room and the hallway was substantial. The hallway was dark and musty, showing that the old hideout had been abandoned for years, long enough for some of the only inhabitants to be mold. Through the door's threshold, the room was set up in a way that mirrored a living room, or whatever could be considered a living room. A couch sat facing away from the door at a TV. The screen was split up into 6 different sections, each one having a different feed of one of the cameras set around the building. 

The feed in the middle of the screen showed the girl standing in the door way. The girl didn't have enough time to scan the rest of the room as a man stood up from the couch. He turned to face the girl, revealing his most noticeable feature, a large scar that ran down his jawline.

The scar poked its way through a thin beard. His brown hair was combed down. His brown eyes stared at the girl, a mocking expression in his eyes. He tugged at the collar of his white shirt, pulling his silver necklace from its hiding place. He shoved a hand into the pocket of his jeans, strolling around the couch to lean between the girl and the furniture.

"Mr. Macy," the girl noted, turning away her eyes from the man.

Mr. Macy noticed the movement, smirking. "What are you here for?"

The girl looked at the door, which had been shut behind them. "My dad sent me," she said. "He says it's time for my first target.

Sighing, the older man pushed himself off of the couch, walking back to the other side of it and grabbing a remote from it. He pushed a button, changing the input of the TV to show a unified picture of a girl, blonde hair, blue eyes, a happy smile.

"Annie Evans," Mr. Macy said. He turned back to the girl in the room. "Her name is Annie Evans and she attends one of the schools in your area." The man laid down on the couch, crossing his feet an resting them on the arm rest. "I don't care how," he said, "you could become a damn teacher at the school if you wanted to, just get her too me, dead or alive."

The girl flinched at the last three words. "Father said I wouldn't have to kill anyone."

Mr. Macy groaned. "Dead or alive," he said, stressing the importance of the word 'or.' He pushed himself off of the couch once again. "I'll give you as long as you need, but if I have to do your job for you..." he paused, shaking the girl's confidence away from her. "I bet you've seen what happens when I have to do someone else's job."

The girl grabbed the hem of her jacket, nervously sliding it through her fingers.

"Enough of that," Mr. Macy ordered. "If you're gonna do this, you need to be confident. Don't get caught, don't stay hidden," he suggested. "Hide in plain sight."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original work in a while, so go easy on me pls. I've had a lot of free time so I decided to take the opportunity to write something.
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3


End file.
